kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Magnus Magnuson
Magnus Magnuson is Gunther Magnuson's dad and Helga Magnuson's husband. Magnus is a Viking who moved from a Nordic country to Mellowbrook. He is best friends with Harold and Honey Buttowski and works with his wife, Helga and his brother Bjorgen at the BattleSnax. Appearence Magnus is a man who comes from a long line of Vikings and talks in an old Norse accent. He wears a powder blue shirt with a teal business tie, with a name tag on left side. Due to his viking heritage, Magnus sticks to it like glue and wears a typical viking helmet, warrior kilt and viking boots with a nordic belt wrapped around his waist. Magnus also has a large spikey orange beard (normal for some vikings who don't ever shave) and a ponytail. Personality Magnus is the top neighbor in the Mellowbrook cul-de-sac, he is a caring, but an easily offended and angered man if someone questions him about what he wears or if they talk about his family's appearence. This is clearly shown in "Battle For The Snax" when Kick annouces something that involves their barbaric behavior, Magnus gets easily offended and quotes in his thunder voice "BUARGH DID HE JUST CALL US BARBARIANS?!!". This personality is also shown in "Father From the Truth", during bring your dad to work day, one student in Kick and Gunther's homeroom class asks why he wears a skirt and blows his stack, he yells right into the student's face showing his violent nature, by eating the student's desk. Magnus also comes up with any crazy idea or stunt to get his business booming for example in "Father From the Truth" he sells school desks as an order for his restaurant. Magnus also seems very persistant as he also scorches a customers supper because the customer says it's too cold although it isn't seen; Magnus then grabs a torch and roasts it and quotes "THERE IT HOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!". Magnus is also a few acorns short of a nutbrain when it comes to Foosball, as it is a natural tradition in the Kick Buttowski world, as it is clearly shown when Kick destroys the foosball table and he goes absolutely bonkers. Even he's a big tough viking, with no exception Magnus is very anxious about losing his business. This is seen in "Stand and Delivery " when Ronaldo also known as "The Dark One" gets his meals for free Magnus shakes in terror of the name because of Ronaldo's simple dine and dash rutine. Though rare, Magnus is shown to be a bit of nut shell; as it s shown in "Free Gunther". Relationships Harold Buttowski He has been a close friend with Kick's father Harold Buttowski since the 1980's, when Harold's wife Honey saved him from choking on a piece of chicken. He and Harold get into their first feud when Kick and Gunther destroy their friendship anniversary and begin to make unwilling comments on their sons, but then turn the comments on themselves. He and Magnus surprisenly had their very own band aswell. They also own a man cave as revealed in "Brad's Room". The man cave is originally built in Kick's room, but is now in Brad's room. Kick Buttowski The Magnusons are close friends with this top daring daredevil, the Magnusons and the Buttowskis have been friends since the 1980's. Magnus and Helga call Kick their best customer since he mostly always comes to the BattleSnax because of it's awesome food, theme, smell and it's mostly where his friend Gunther is or just to hang out for kicks. Magnus respects Kick a lot due to his loyal duty to protect the BattleSnax from going out of business and prevent the Magnusons from going back to the Old Country. Helga Magnuson Helga is Magnus' wife and his soulmate for life. They both work together at the BattleSnax trying to keep the business booming, so that it doesn't go out of business. Ronaldo In "Stand and Delivery", Magnus and his family are terrified by Ronaldo's antics for the continuous orders that are threatening the Magnuson business. He always gets his meals for free and has done so for six wolf-moons (every year in January). To Gunther's family he is commonly known as "The Dark One", because of his eerie identity and his omnious and calculous personality. Category:Characters Category:Magnuson Family Category:Males Category:Vikings Category:Deuteragonists Category:Parents Category:Members of The Yeah Dad's Category:Kick's Friends Category:Adults Category:Mellowbrook Citizens Category:Brown Hair Characters Category:Residents of the Cul-de-sac Category:Kick's Fans Category:Dual Season Characters Category:Members of Anti-Ronaldo